Four Thousand Years
by Feneris
Summary: The feared Sith Lord Darth Revan vanished during his second conquest of the galaxy. Over four thousand years later, his favorite assassin, HK47, appears in a junk shop on tatooine. For Sidious is not the only Sith with their eyes on the chosen one.
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer: I do not claim the rights to Star Wars and any related games and books. They are the property of George Lucas**

**Four Thousand**** Years **

Prologue: The Mission

_The tale of Darth Revan the Eternal __and his lover Darth Bastila has become a galactic legend. _

_Darth Revan was once a jedi. He however left the Jedi Order in order to fight the Mandlorian invaders. He led the Republic Fleet to victory. His brilliant tactics coupled with an ocean of charisma inspired troops and brought defeat upon defeat to the Mandlorians. _

_At the wars end however __he left for the unknown regions and returned as a sith lord at the head of a conquering fleet. _

_During Revan's First War against the republic, he was betrayed by his apprentice Darth Malak. Revan was ousted from power and sent into hiding. While in hiding, he met a jedi Padawan named Bastila. Bastila was turned to the dark side by Revan, and together they confronted Malak onboard the Star Forge, a massive relic of an ancient empire. _

_Malak was defeat and Revan resumed his campaign against the Republic. One day however he vanished. Military bases were deserted; entire occupational armies disappeared over night._

_Revan, his lover, and his mysterious Star Forge were never found._

Revan's masked face stared through the glass viewing pane. Behind the glass, the Star Forge was assembling droids at supersonic speeds. The droids resembled his beloved HK-47 except that their armour plating was painted in a obsidian black. They were the HKI-01, the Hunter-Killer Infantry droid; they were programmed with an advanced AI, allowing them to making decisions and improvise like a human. They were the backbone of his new army, and they had already proven their worth in battle.

"Query: you summoned me Master?"

Revan turned away from the window and gazed upon HK-47. The droid stood about 2 ½ meters tall and was painted in a rust-red colour. Two red photoreceptors stared at Revan intently.

HK-47 was a state-of-the-art assassination droid. It was built with the Rakata's self-repairing technology, its armour plating could stop a light sabre, and its targeting computer was so advanced, HK could shoot out the knees of a target 120km away; an action the droid defined as 'love.'

Revan had made many adjustments to HK-47 over the years, all in the name of one purpose: jedi killing. Various melee upgrades had improved HK's dexterity and mobility. The droid had also downloaded the data from over fifty jedi and sith holocrons, giving it the knowledge of nearly every lightsabre style in existence as well as teachings of various jedi and sith masters.

HK-47 also had a very big ace up his sleeve. During the peak of the Infinite Empire, the Rakata had discovered a means of gifting their droids with the force. A tank of synthetic midiclorians rested within HK's chassis. Revan had no idea how it worked, but it allowed the psychotic droid to use the force with the skill of a master.

"Yes HK, I have a mission for you," Revan said in an even voice.

"Query: Which meatbag would you like removed from the galaxy master?" the droid asked in an almost eager way.

"Actually, this mission is of a different nature," Revan stated. "I have received a vision from the force; its contents are irrelevant. HK-47, I want you to find me a force strong apprentice. I don't care if it takes four thousand years!"

"Observation: Forgive me for saying so master, but you meatbags have such short lives, and four thousand years is a long time."

Revan let out an amused laugh. "A true sith never dies. Soon time itself won't be able to kill me."

"Query: and what of the Vong master?"

"While the Vong are indeed formidable, they are slowly being pushed back," Revan stated coldly. "The HKI are proving their skill on the field time and time again. The Vong will be crushed and their bio-tech will be mine!"

"Statement: I will begin immediately master." HK turned around and advanced towards the door.

"Oh and before you go," Revan added. "I want my future apprentice to join me willingly. That means no torture, no death threats, no kidnappings, and no holding their friends and family hostage. Do not do **anything **to alienate them."

"Statement: Of course master." HK-47 walked passed the sliding doors, which sealed with a hiss, leaving Revan alone with his thoughts.

**Four Thousand Galactic Standard Years Later…**

A rusty, red droid stood still amidst the swirling sands of Tatooine. Before it stood the compound of Gardula the Hutt.

It had taken four thousand years, but HK-47 had finally found a potential apprentice worthy of his master. A boy named Anakin Skywalker. The boy's presence in the force was so strong that HK had felt it all the way from Geonosis. Unfortunately the boy and his mother were apparently slaves to a crime boss by the name of Gardula the Hutt. The droid had, of course, formulated a plan to liberate the two slaves. However the ideal strike time would be in the morning.

HK's red photocepters dimmed as the droid went into a powered-down alert mode. Tomorrow, Gardula would share the same gruesome fate as Bochaba.

Meanwhile, within the walls of Gardula's compound. The Hutt in question was arguing with a scruffy blue trydarian with a beer gut.

"**Fine! Take the slaves, junk dealer!"** Gardula roared in Huttese. **"I never want to see their faces again!"**

"It was a pleasure doing business with you," the trydarian smugly.

"**GET OUT!"** the Hutt yelled, as the junk dealer exited the room, followed by the two Skywalkers. Gardula's large eyes glanced at the collection of hired thugs and bounty hunters surrounding him**. "ALL OF YOU GET OUT! LET ME SLEEP!"**

The various scum quickly ran out of the room. Not because they feared what the Hutt might do to them, but because the crime lord was responsible for their pay check.

Muttering darkly to himself Gardula slipped into a restless sleep. Dreams of revenge dancing through his head.

'WHOOP-WHOOP-WHOOP!!'

Gardula awoke several hours later to the sound of the compound's alarm system.

Before the Hutt could summon his guards, the door to his audience chamber quickly slid open and a terrified human ran inside.

"**What's going on?"** The Hutt demanded.

"Th-this droid just walked in and started killing everything that moved!" the bounty hunter screamed from across the room. "We have to…"

'BOOM'

The sliding door was blasted from its niche in the wall. It coiled with the surprised bounty hunter, pulverizing his bones, and skidded to a halt in front of Gardula in a shower of sparks.

HK-47 calmly strode through the wreckage and over the bounty hunter's crushed corpse looking absolutely demonic. An image only enhanced by the large repeating blaster it carried with it.

"Ultimatum: Hand over the meatbags known as Shimi and Anakin Skywalker, and I might let you continue on with your pathetic existence!" HK stated, as he advanced on Gardula.

"**I-I don't know what you are talking about," **the Hutt stammered in fright.

"Warning: Do not lie to me meatbag or I will rip out your organs!"

"**I don't have them!" **he Hutt yelled. **"I lost them in a pod race to a junk dealer named Watto!"**

"Query: where is this Watto?"

"**He runs a shop in Anchorhead!**" The Hutt pleaded. **"Just don't kill me!"**

HK-47 didn't answer; it just dropped something out of its hand and exited the room, oblivious to the carnage it had caused.

Gardula's stubby arms wiped some sweat of his face. A small beeping caught his attention and he looked down at the object HK had dropped. An active thermal detonator was innocently lying on the floor.

Hutts are known as many things, but mobile sure isn't one of them. So it is rather easy to guess Gardula's fate from here.

'**BOOM!!****'**

Durasteel, sand, and bits of Hutt rained down from the sky, as HK-47 stalked through the dessert in the direction of Anchorhead.

By the time the assassin droid had made it to the small settlement, night had fallen. Ignoring the shady characters hanging around, HK walked towards an abandoned house. Seeing it locked, the droid merely blasted away the electronic locking system and forced open the door. Once inside HK-47 powered down, and let the Rakatan technology repair the sand damage to its systems.

"MOM, MOM!" Shimi Skywalker looked up from the pile of junk she was going through, to see her son, Anakin, run out of an abandoned house. "Come see what I've found!" Putting aside the remains of a small repulsor lift engine. Shimi followed her son inside the house, to see him inspecting a giant, evil-looking droid. "Look! I think it still functions! It's just powered down!" Anakin explained excitedly. "Watto will be pleased with this!"

HK-47 may have found his Master an apprentice, but the hard part was just beginning.

_Authors Note: The idea for this story actually started out with the though of what would happen if HK-47 met C-3PO._

_And yes I know the story at the beginning is a bit different from KOTOR. But, keep in mind that 4000 years is a long time and some facts are bound to get distorted._


	2. Tusken Raider, Yeah Right!

**Disclaimer: I do not claim the rights to Star Wars and any related games and books. They are the property of George Lucas**

**Four Thousand**** Years **

Chapter 1: Tusken Raiders, Yeah Right.

_Swoop racing is an ancient sport dating back almost five millennia. It basically involves one taking a swoop bike and trying to complete the course in the least amount of time. The bikes are capable of reaching speeds at over 200kms an hour. Despite this swoop racing is one of the safest sport__s in the world._

_Pod racing on the other hand, is for those who think swoop racing is too tame! Pod racers are basically a small cockpit pulled behind two large repulsor lift engines. The kind usually reserved for space ships. Pod racers are capable of achieving speeds excess of 1000km an hour, and the sport is one of the most dangerous in the galaxy. It is expected to have at least two pilots die during each race, and have at least half the racers smash up their pods. The tracks themselves are also very notorious for being littered with debris and other hazards. During the Bonta Classic on Tatooine, it is tradition for the local sand people to test their skill by taking shots at passing racers._

Watto cursed the day he even heard the name HK-47. The droid had brought him nothing but grief. It threatened the customers, it threatened him, and it had even tired to shoot him when his back was turned. To add salt to the wound, it constantly referred to his slave, Anakin, as its master. The only reason Watto hadn't scraped the droid for parts, was because its inner workings were protected by a high voltage security circuit, and he did not want to die by electrocution.

A small bell echoed from the front door of the shop, and three people entered. An older man with greying brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard, a young women and an alien of a species Watto had never seen before. They were also accompanied by a small blue and white R2 unit.

"Ah, welcome to Watto's Shop," the trydarian greeted, flying over to them. "What is it you want?"

"I'm looking for parts for my ship," the man answered in a clipped voice.

"Ah, let's see if we have what you want out back in the junkyard!" Watto said cheerfully. "Boy, get in here!" he snapped in Huttese.

"Yes Watto," a boy with sandy blonde hair answered, as he emerged from the back of the shop.

"Watch the shop!" Watto ordered, as flew towards the backdoor.

Padme bent over and examined the various mechanical devices on the shelves. She had no idea what any of them did, or even what they were.

"Are you an angel?"

Padme looked up towards Anakin. "Huh?"

"An angel," Anakin repeated. "You hear the deep space pilots talking about them. They're the most beautiful beings in the galaxy! They live on the moons of Ieago, I think."

"You're a funny little boy. Where're you from?" Padme asked curiously.

"Well, my mom and me were sold to Gardula the Hutt; but he lost us betting on the pod races," Anakin explained.

"You're a slave!" Padme exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm a person, and my name is Anakin!" Anakin retorted defensively.

An awkward silence hung in the air between the two individuals.

"Warning: Touch me and die amphibious meatbag!"

Both Anakin and Padme looked to where Jar-Jar was inspecting the menacing form of HK-47. The gungan jumped back from the droid in alarm.

"I'd be careful," Anakin yelled across the shop. "He means what he says!"

"What kind of droid is that!?" Padme whispered to Anakin.

"Statement: I am HK-47 set for body guarding and protocol. I also have very good hearing," HK answered.

"I thought you said you were an assassin!" Anakin yelled back.

"Caution: Shhh! Such function in a droid is highly illegal, Master!"

Anakin snorted. "Not here."

"Advisement: Though I am well aware that such droids are technically legal here; I would advise you to keep such information about my functions secret. For the moment, let us just say I am programmed for many different functions, legal or otherwise."

R2 let out a series of beeps and whistles.

"Objection: I am not a dangerous menace, you mobile trash compactor!"

Padme just stared at the droid with a mixture of shock and horror.

"Who programmed you anyway?" Anakin asked. "I've never seen a droid use the term 'meatbag' before? I've been wondering that for years."

"Answer: I was programmed by my creator, Darth Revan, over 4000 years ago." HK-47 answered proudly.

"DARTH REVAN!" Padme yelled. She, along with nearly every educated being in the galaxy, had of course heard of the Sith Lord's near complete conquest of the galaxy.

"Statement: Indeed, Darth Revan made me himself, using the finest technology of the Star Forge."

"What's the Star Forge?" Anakin asked.

"Deceit: Err… what Star Forge? I never mentioned any Star Forge."

Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin saw Jar-Jar edging curiously towards some expensive and dangerous devices. "Hey! Get away from there!" Anakin yelled. He picked up an arc wrench from the counter and chucked it at the gungan. It missed, coiled with HK's armour plating with a bang and ricocheted back, missing Anakin by half a meter. Jar-Jar let out a muffled laugh and stuck out his tongue.

HK-47 spun completely around and snatched the gungan's tongue out of the air with one hand; simultaneously it grabbed a blaster off a shelf with its other hand and pointed it at Bink's head. "Warning: Mock the Master and I'll splatter your brains all over the wall!"

It was at that exact moment that Qui-Gon and Watto re-entered the shop. They stared at the scene before them, their minds unable to think of a response. Watto came to his senses first. "What are you doing!? Release him at once!" the junk dealer screamed.

"Defiance: Bite me!"

"Let him go HK," Anakin ordered.

"Resignation: very well master." The droid release Jar-Jar's tongue, which snapped back into his mouth, and lowered the blaster. Jar-Jar shook his head and quickly ran out of the shop as fast as he could go.

"We're going," Qui-Gon said sharply. Padme and Anakin waved goodbye to each other, as Padme left the shop followed by R2. Qui-Gon got to the door and gave HK-47 a long hard look. He then shook his head and exited. "_Why would a droid be radiating the Dark Side?" _ the jedi thought, as he pulled his robes tighter around himself.

**Later**

Qui-Gon stood in the shadow of alleyway speaking into an audio communicator. "Are you sure there is nothing we can sell?"

"The Queen's wardrobe maybe?" Obi-wan answered. "But it won't get much, not the amount you're talking about."

"I'll contact you later. Just try to get the hyperdrive fixed," Qui-Gon responded, as he tucked the communicator away.

"What are we going to do now?" Padme asked when the jedi emerged from the alley.

"We wait for something to happen," Qui-Gon answered.

"Statement: We meet again meatbag."

Jar-Jar let out a scream and hid behind the robed form of Qui-Gon. The jedi turned around to see Anakin standing in the street; HK-47 standing in his shadow. "Err… sorry about that," Anakin said sheepishly. "HK has that effect on a lot of people."

"That's okay," Qui-Gon said, trying to ignore the gungan cowering behind them.

"Whoa, are you a jedi!?" Anakin exclaimed looking down and seeing the lightsabre attached to Qui-Gon's belt. Qui-Gon quickly pulled his robes over the weapon.

"Observation: I believe this meatbag is a jedi, Master." HK announced. "Warning: Use the force against the Master and you will be painfully terminated."

"Point taken," Qui-Gon answered dryly.

"So that means you've been all over the galaxy, right?" Anakin questioned.

"Yes, I have traveled to many different systems," Qui-Gon answered.

"Commentary: Excuse me Master, but there is a sand storm heading this way. It is advisable for us to seek shelter," HK interrupted.

Anakin nodded and turned to Qui-Gon. "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"We'll head back to our ship," the jedi answered.

"Where's your ship?"

"In the desert," Padme answered, when Qui-Gon showed no indication of doing so.

"The desert! You'll never make it! Sand storms are very, very deadly" Anakin exclaimed. "Come on, you can stay with me."

True to Anakin's word, the sandstorm was already in its beginning stages by the time the group made their way to Anakin's small home. The boy keyed in the access code and the door slide open. The group quickly filed into the house.

Shimi looked up from the meal she was preparing. "Anakin you're home!" she exclaimed as she gave her son a hug.

"Mom, I brought home some guests, one of them is a jedi!" Anakin exclaimed.

Shimi looked uncomfortable, but didn't say anything against it. "Supper will be ready soon okay?" she told her son.

Anakin nodded and turned to Padme. "Do you want to see the droid I'm making? Don't worry, he's nothing like HK."

Padme nodded and Anakin led them to a room where a half-finished 3PO unit was resting against the wall. "It's a protocol droid, to help mom out around the house," Anakin explained, as he reached behind the droid's neck and switched it on.

"Greetings, I am C-3PO, programmed for human/cyborg relations. I am skilled in over six million forms of communication," the droid announced as it got up and began to move stiffly around the room.

"Mockery: And I am HK-47, programmed for assassination and protocol. I am skilled in over six million forms of meatbag termination," HK announced from behind Anakin.

"Oh-no, not you!" 3PO moaned.

"Indeed, it is me Naked One," HK-47 answered. "I see you are still a useless pile of circuits."

"Useless!" C-3PO yelled in disbelief. "I can hardly see how I am useless! I cannot even see why anyone would want a monstrosity like you!"

"Contradiction: On the contrary, all of my previous Masters have made good use of my functions. I highly doubt any of you have even a shred of the skills I posses."

R2 let out a series of indigent beeps.

"That is absolutely barbaric!"

"Commentary: That is a most creative use of a fire suppressor. I like you."

R2 let out a string of appreciative whistles.

"Statement: For a utility droid you are unusually vicious. It is most refreshing."

"I don't believe this," C-3PO muttered. "The master should have had a pacifist package install in you both."

"Exclamation: WHAT! Do not even mention such a horror in my presence, or I will blast you to scrap."

"Why not? It would certainly improve you personalities," 3PO stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

HK-47 moved for his customized heavy repeating blaster, which was sitting on a rack on the wall. R2 beat him to the punch however. Letting out an enraged beep, the knee high droid rammed into C-3PO, knocking the protocol droid to the floor.

3PO floundered on the ground, his stiff joints unable to push against the floor. R2 rolled over to 3PO's head revealing several of his repair tools; it then let out several very threatening beeps.

"Agreement: That is an excellent idea! Let's begin."

"I think mom is calling us for supper," Anakin quickly commented, as he steered Padme towards the door. The door slid shut behind them, yet it was unable to muffle 3PO's cries of alarm.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T PUT THAT THERE!! AHHH!"

"Commentary: Pacifist package huh!? You think it's funny!? Let's see how you like this!"

"NO, NO DON'T CUT THA… ERROR: VOCABULAR MALFUNCTION! SDFWSE ERGSJTYJDS RGRGHA EQFRHR RT D!"

Anakin and Padme merely ignored the protocol droids screams of pain and headed back to the kitchen.

**Later**

The group sat around the small table eating the meal that Shimi had prepared.

"I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy," Padme commented. "The Republic's anti-slavery laws…"

"The Republic doesn't exist out here," Shimi interrupted, "we must fend for ourselves."

"There is still the problem of money," Qui-Gon added. "As long as we don't have any money, we're stuck here."

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some sort," Padme commented.

"Pod racing," Shimi answered. "Everything around here involves betting on those awful races."

"Have you ever seen a pod race?" Anakin asked.

"There is pod racing on Malistare," the Jedi answered. "Very fast, very dangerous."

"I have a pod racer," Anakin asked. "I'm the only human who can do it. There's a big race coming up in Bonta Eve."

"Watto won't let you race," Shimi stated. "I won't let you race."

"But mom! I love it!" her son protested.

"You're mother is right," Qui-Gon added. "Pod racing is very dangerous."

"I don't care," Anakin huffed. "I've raced before, besides the winnings would be more then enough to pay for the parts you need." Qui-Gon paused. Seeing this Anakin continued. "The Hutts don't care if you pay in credits, and Watto will definitely let me race if you sponsor me!"

"I'll think about it…" Qui-Gon answered and continued eating.

There was a metallic clanking sound behind them, and C-3PO walked up to Anakin. "Greetings Master, I am C-3PO set for assassination and warmongering. I am skilled in over 5 million ways of destructive negotiation."

"Excuse me?" Anakin asked. This was definitely not what he programmed 3PO to do.

"I am most eager to bring death and destruction to the Galaxy, Master," 3PO continued. "Is there a meatbag you would like terminated?"

"HK-47!!" Anakin yelled.

"Query: Yes Master?" HK asked as he stuck his head in the doorway.

"WHAT EVER YOU"VE DONE TO 3PO, UNDO IT! NOW!"

"Resignation: Very well Master." HK-47 pulled an Ion blaster and shot 3PO in the chest. The protocol droid toppled over backwards. HK strode over to 3PO's form and hauled him back to Anakin's room; muttering something about organic meatbags having no sense of humour.

**The Next Morning**

Qui-Gon strode into Watto's shop. He saw the owner in question arguing with Anakin in Huttese, and HK-47 shoving a blaster in his face. The junk dealer saw Qui-Gon enter and flapped over to him. "So, the boy tells me you want to sponsor him in the race, eh?" Watto stated angrily.

"Yes," Qui-Gon calmly stated. "I'm willing to pay for Anakin to enter the race. If he wins we simply get the parts we need and you get all the winnings."

"And if he loses?" Watto questioned, intrigued.

"Then you get my ship," the jedi stated. "Either way, you win."

"But what will the boy race? He smashed up my pod in the last race!" Watto said angrily, glaring at Anakin.

"I've acquired a racing pod in a game of chance," Qui-Gon stated, showing a holo of Anakin's pod. "The fastest ever built."

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know to get that," Watto said, almost jokingly. "It's a deal!" He held out his hand, which Qui-Gon shook. The deal was sealed.

**Later**

Qui-Gon stood on the back porch looking at Anakin rushing around fixing his pod. R2-D2 was working on one of the engines; HK-47 was standing behind him looking menacing. Consequently, Jar-Jar was working on the other engine, and C-3PO was staying as far away from HK and R2 as possible.

Qui-Gon glanced at Shimi, who was standing beside him. "Who's his father?"

"There is no father," Shimi replied after a pause. "I gave birth to him and raised him by myself."

Qui-Gon said nothing in reply and continued to observe Anakin.

Meanwhile, the tool Jar-Jar was working with, slipped through his hands and fell on the ground between the electrical beam arcing between the engines.

"Be careful Jar-Jar," Anakin warned. "If your hand gets caught in that beam, it will go numb for hours!"

Unknown to everyone except R2, HK-47 made a pulling motion with his hand. The gungan's feet were pulled out from under him and he toppled to the ground, his head coming between the giant electrical arc.

"Sithspawn!" Anakin swore. "Are you okay Jar-Jar?"

The alien got shakily to his feet, his long tongue was hanging out of his mouth. "Ma fath, I ca't fel ma fath!"

Qui-Gon quickly spun around to look at HK-47, he had felt someone use a force push, and the force was practically screaming at that the droid was responsible. _"That's impossible," _the jedi thought. _"Droids aren't living, they don't have a force presence!" _Instead he turned to Shimi. "Where did you get HK-47? Did Anakin build him as well?"

"No, Anakin found him on a scavenging trip," Shimi explained. "Sometimes I wish he had never seen that monstrosity!"

"You don't like it?"

"No," Shimi answered. "That droid is psychotic. It refers to all organic life as 'meatbags.' It takes the slightest insult against Anakin as an excuse to shoot, and I think it was made for assassination!"

"Assassination!" Qui-Gon asked, alarmed.

"I heard it talking with Anakin once," Shimi explained. "It kept mentioning assassination protocols and someone named Darth Revan, its creator I think."

Qui-Gon nodded to himself, making a mental note to check the Jedi archives for any mention of HK-47 or at the very least an HK series of droids. If the droid was a creation of the infamous Darth Revan…

**That night**

"So all those stars have planets around them?" Anakin asked.

"Most of them," Qui-Gon answered, dabbing and the cut on Anakin's hand.

"Ouch!" Anakin yelped, as the jedi wiped at the cut.

"Just getting all the sand out," Qui-Gon explained. "Now off to bed." Anakin grumbled to himself and wandered back inside. As soon as Anakin had closed the door behind him, Qui-Gon took out his portable communicator. "Obi-wan, I want a midiclorian count on this sample I'm sending you."

"Unbelievable!" he heard his apprentice say. "These readings are off the chart, over 5000! Not even Master Yoda has that much!"

"No Jedi does," Qui-Gon answered.

"What does it mean Master?" Obi-wan asked.

"I don't know," Qui-Gon responded as he shut off his communicator. The jedi turned to go inside, only to come face to face with HK-47. "What are you doing?"

"Explanation: I am patrolling for intruders. I must insure my Master's safety at all times," the droid explained.

Qui-Gon gave HK a hard look, before heading back into the house. HK-47 waited until the sound of the Jedi's footsteps had stopped, before holding his hand out, palm up.

There was a small hiss as a secret compartment in HK's hand opened up to reveal a small holographic projector. An image of a young woman with short hair formed, she was wearing noting but a bed sheet.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD…oh wait, it's you." The woman yelled, clearly angry at the breach of privacy.

"Query: May I speak to the Master? I have information concerning the mission he sent me on."

The image shifted to reveal a young man in a similar state of disrobement. "HK-47, how good to see you. I was beginning to wonder what happened to you. 4000 years since the last communication after all."

"Indeed, it is good to see you have achieved immortality through the force, Master. May I inquire as to the fate of the Vong?"

Revan chuckled coldly. "It took two thousand years, but the Vong have been successfully annihilated. The secrets of their bio-tech are sitting within the Star Forge's databanks. But, I trust you did not call for idle chatter. Why have you called me HK-47?"

"Statement: I have found you a potential apprentice, Master," HK explained. "He is very strong in the force, a midiclorian count of over 5000."

"That is very good," Revan mussed.

"There have been complications as well. We have had recent contact with a jedi master. I believe they may try to recruit him into their order. Shall I terminate the Jedi?"

"No," Revan ordered. "If the Jedi deny him training, it could drive him right into our hands. If they do deicide to train him… Well, I've always said that the strongest sith were once jedi."

"Of course Master," HK responded. "I will contact you in case of any other complications."

"I expect nothing less," Revan said, as his images flicked then vanished.

**Bonta Eve**

Qui-Gon and Watto strode through the racer's garage, which was filled with racers making last minute repairs on their pods.

"You seem pretty confidant," Watto remarked.

"Indeed," Qui-Gon said. "In fact, how about we up the wager. I'll bet my new racing pod against… the boy and his mother."

Watto spun on the Jedi angrily. "No pod is worth two slaves! Not by a long shot!"

"The boy," Qui-Gon compromised.

"Well…" Watto looked uncertain. "We'll let the fates decide. I happen to have a chance cube here. Blue, the boy. Red, his mother." The junk dealer rolled the cube across the floor, not seeing Qui-Gon wave his hand. The small cube skipped across the durasteel and came to a stop. Blue up. Watto glared at the jedi. "You may have won that bet! But, you won't win the race! I promise you that!" and he flew off in a huff.

Qui-Gon smiled to himself and strode out onto the track. Padme, Shimi, C-3PO, and Jar-Jar were waiting at a circular stand reserved for sponsors.

"You sure this will work?" Padme asked nervously.

"We will see," the jedi answered cryptically, as the stand was raised safely above the track.

Jar-Jar glanced nervously around the stand. "Were'sa HK-47?"

"I don't know," Shimi answered.

Qui-Gon looked around the race track. There was no sign of the rust-red droid, nor could the jedi feel the dark side aura the droid gave off.

Not good.

Meanwhile, out in the desert, a group of Tusken raiders were sitting at the edge of a canyon rifles poised at the stretch of track. They heard a howl behind them and turned around to see a lone raider walking towards them, a blaster rifle slung under his arm.

The tuskens grunted at him in their language. He howled back. One of the raiders waved him over, and he walked over and set his rifle at the lip of the canyon.

They waited for what seemed like hours, until the roar of the pods' engines echoed through the canyon. The newcomer set his sights on the pilot of the lead pod, a large orange model, and fired.

Sebulba smiled to himself as he tore through the canyon ahead of the competition. He barely heard the howls of the tusken raiders, before a blaster shot went clear through his skull, killing him instantly. The dug slumped against the controls of his pod. The racer started to swerve dangerously before smashing itself to pieces against the canyon wall in a bight inferno.

If the tusken felt any emotion about the shot, it didn't show through the thick wrappings. Instead he merely set his sights on another racer.

"Whoa!" Anakin yelled, as another pod went up in flames. "Those sand people must be lucky today!" He pressed on the accelerator and shot passed the racers ahead of him.

The tuskens howled in victory, as the last pod vanished out of sight. One even started to wave his weapon around. In there excitement, they never noticed the newcomer head off towards the city.

When the loud cries of the tuskens were out of earshot, the newcomer reached up to his face and tore off the wrappings. The two red photoreceptors of HK-47 glowed from beneath the thick cowl.

The droid quickly stripped away the thick clothing then pointed at the pile of clothing lying on the sand. A wrist mounted flamethrower activated incinerating the robes. Without a word, HK-47 stalked off towards the city.

Qui-Gon watched as Anakin's pod streaked past the finish line, a smug smile on his face. He felt a disturbance in the force and looked behind. HK-47 was standing in the shadow of the garage entrance, photoreceptors glowing evilly in the dark.

Watto hung his head dejectedly as he paid off the last bookie. He had lost everything betting on Sebulba, only to have his hopes dashed when the tuskens shot down the dug's pod.

He saw Qui-Gon walk up to him. "The parts?"

"Take them!" Watto huffed.

"And the boy?"

"You can't have him! It wasn't a fair bet!" the junk dealer cried desperately.

"Perhaps I should take this to the hutts?" The jedi suggested. "Perhaps they can come up with a suitable solution?"

"Take him…" Watto sighed in defeat.

**Skywalker House**

"Mom, Mom!" Shimi looked up to see Anakin run into the house. "We sold the pod!" the boy explained excitedly. "Look at all the money we got!"

"That's wonderful!" Shimi cried looking at the money her son had given her.

"There's more," Qui-Gon added. "You're free Anakin."

"Mom, did you hear that!" He suddenly paused. "You did manage to free mom too, right?"

The Jedi's expression changed to one of sympathy. "I tried to free your mother Anakin. But, Watto wouldn't go for it."

Shimi smiled at her son. "Anakin, go out and live your dreams. I'll be fine."

"But…"

"Don't worry about me," Shimi said as she gave her son a hug.

**Later**

"I'm leaving you to take care of mom," Anakin instructed 3PO. He turned to HK-47. "HK, you're…"

"Statement: I am coming with you Master."

"But…"

"The galactic capital is a dangerous place. It is my duty to protect you from all threats, Master."

"Fine," Anakin grumbled. "Just don't go on a killing spree or something."

Anakin then to his mother. "I'll come back mom," he promised as he gave his mother one last hug. He then turned around and ran after Qui-Gon.

The silver hull of the Royal Naboo starship stood alone in the desert. "Hurry up!" Qui-Gon ordered. Anakin struggled to match the Jedi's long stride but was falling behind, HK-47 trailing behind him.

It was unclear who heard the noise of the speeder bike first, but HK-47 was the first to react. The droid levelled his favourite repeating blaster at the rapidly approaching speeder and let out a barrage of blaster bolts. That didn't slow the speeder however. Thinking quickly the droid seized a shocked Anakin by the back of his shirt and ran towards the ship.

Qui-Gon swung at the speeder as it passed. The black clad rider jumped clear and activated a red sabre. "Tell them to take off!" Qui-Gon ordered.

Still lugging Anakin behind him, HK-47 ran up the docking ramp, subtly dropping something into the sand. The droid unceremoniously dropped Anakin on the floor and, before anyone could react, it strode into the cockpit and pointed its blaster at the pilots. "Statement: The jedi said to take off. Comply immediately or I will blast your organs all over this cockpit!"

The pilots scrambled to comply with the droid's orders and the ship rose above the sand of Tatooine. Through the view screen they could see Qui-Gon's green blade clash with the figure's red blade.

The Jedi saw the ship fly overhead, and quickly made a force aided jump onto the docking ramp. The ramp sealed quickly and the Royal Cruiser blasted off into space.

"What was that?" Obi-wan asked as he rushed to his master.

"I don't know," Qui-Gon answered. "But it was very skilled in the jedi arts."

"Observation: That was a sith," everyone turned to look at HK-47.

"Are you sure?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"Answer: Yes. I have known many sith during my existence. I've even had the pleasure of terminating some of them."

Both of the Jedi looked at each other nervously.

Darth Maul glared spitefully at the empty sky where the ship had taken off. He heard a quiet beeping and walked over to a small spherical device lying in the sand.

It took him a few minutes to realize it was an antique plasma grenade.

_Authors Note: 4500 words a new record for me. _

_P.S I'm so sorry for the delay! My laptop went down and took this story chapter with it_


	3. Politics

**Disclaimer: I do not claim the rights to Star Wars and any related games and books. They are the property of George Lucas**

**Four Thousand**** Years **

Chapter 2: Politics

_The HK droid series is a surprisingly unknown series of droids. The droids themselves are assassin __models, and enjoy their work. _

_These Hunter-Killer models have one of the most vicious, psychotic, bloodthirsty, egoistic and savage AI that has ever been seen.__ They delight in mass slaughter, torture, warmongering, and __sabotage. _

_The first of these droids to ever exist was HK-47. A creation of the sith lord __Darth Revan, he was the best of the series. Later models were often of lesser quality, and__ have__ occasionally __messed up jobs because of their enormous ego. HK-47 seemed to resent his predecessors, for obvious reasons._

The mental clanking of HK-47's footsteps echoed through the Naboo cruiser. Everyone made a point to avoid the giant red droid whenever possible, it had no qualms about threatening and attacking anyone or anything it perceived as a threat to his master.

Padme poked her head into the room, HK-47 had just left through the opposite door, and Jar-Jar was leaning against the wall sound asleep.

"It's cold here..."

Padme turned her head to look at Anakin. The boy was huddled against the wall, a thick blanket wrapped around his body.

"It's cold in space," she answered. "I suppose it\s worse for you since you came from a desert world. You'll get used to it, don't worry."

Anakin look uncomfortable for a few seconds. "Here." He pulled a small carved pendant out from between the folds of the blanket. "I carved it out of the heart of a junapor snippet. It's supposed to bring you good luck."

"Thank you," Padme answered, hesitantly taking the pendant.

"Warning: Back away from the Master, female meatbag!" HK-47 stood in the doorway to the room, his repeating blaster rifle levelled at Padme's head.

"Buzz off!" Anakin yelled, annoyance clearly on his face.

"Compliance: Very well Master."

The droid turned around and continued his patrol of the ship; leaving an embarrassed and angry Anakin behind.

xXxXx

"Query: Master, may I have a word with you?" HK-47 asked, sneaking up from behind Anakin and giving him a scare.

"What is it!?" Anakin snapped.

"Statement: A comrade of mine has expressed interest in receiving the following upgrades." The droid handed Anakin a datapad.

"Blaster integration, targeting sensors, slipher key, PLASMA CANNON, CARBONITE PROJECTOR, MASS KILLING MATRIX!!?" Anakin exclaimed in disbelief, as he read off the datapad. "Aren't these illegal?"

"Answer: While it may seem to the contrary, these upgrades are in fact legal..." The droid lowered its voice to below the range of human hearing. _"... on Nar Shadda_."

"Fine," Anakin grumbled, "I need something to do anyway. Who's this comrade of yours?"

"Answer: R2-D2."

The astromech droid in question gave a beep of acknowledgement, and rolled over to them.

"Him? Okay," Anakin reached for a box of tools and selected a hydrospanner. "Let's see... rewire the motivators... disable the core motor functions..."

xXxXx

Anakin snapped the last piece of upgraded modular plating onto R2's chassis. To anyone else the droid looked the same as it did before. However, Anakin had given R2 a lightweight modular armour, two concealed blasters, a plasma thrower and numerous other illegal and lethal upgrades.

"Compliment: you are indeed a skilled mechanic, Master. Almost as good as my creator."

"Cut the flattery HK," Anakin snapped. "What do you want?"

"Statement: you wound me Master! Surely you do not think I would lie to my Master would you?"

"Yes."

"Commentary: You are a harsh master, Master. I like you. However there is something I would like to converse with you about."

"What?"

"Query: you are aware that you will be going to the Jedi Temple, Master?"

"What of it?" Anakin asked cautiously, suspicious of HK's motives.

"Query: you are aware of who my creator is, are you?"

"Yeah..."

"Statement: I believe it would be detrimental to both our goals, if I was with you while the council determines whether or not to train you. Query: Perhaps I could make myself useful around the Galactic Capital?" HK-47 requested, a sliver of hope sounding in his mechanical voice.

"No way. There is no way I'm letting you wander around. You'd take the opportunity to go on a rampage." Anakin protested.

"Statement: You know me too well. Perhaps, you have a job I could do? Is there someone you would like me to kill?"

"I don't know! Guard the Queen or something!" Anakin yelled. "If you do kill someone, just make sure it's not traced back to me!"

"Assurance: Oh, do not worry Master. I am always discreet."

xXxXx

The silver spacecraft touched down on a landing pad just outside the Republic Senate building.

The company exited the ship and were greeted by the Supreme Chancellor and an honour guard, as well as Senator Palpatine.

"Your majesty it is good to see you alive," the Chancellor said bowing politely.

"It is good to see you as well, Supreme Chancellor," the Queen replied.

"When the communications went down, we feared the worst," Palpatine stated. "Come there is much to discuss." He moved to lead the Queen away from the group.

"Warning: State your business with her majesty, meatbag, or I will burn a hole through your lungs!"

Both the Queen and Palpatine turned around to see HK-47 standing behind them, his blaster rifle pointed at the senator's chest.

"What are you doing HK-47?" the Queen asked, rage seeping into her voice.

"Answer: I was instructed by my Master to guard you until he comes back from the Jedi temple," the droid answered, not even lowering his blaster.

"Your assistance is not necessary. Go guard Anakin!" the Queen of Naboo ordered.

"Statement: Oh that is quiet impossible. Your orders directly conflict with orders given by my Master. In such a situation orders from my Master take top priority."

The queen growled in irritation. "And how do I know you aren't out to kill me?"

"Statement: That situation is impossible. If I were out to kill you, you'd be dead already."

A vein bulged in the queen's temple. Visible, despite the heavy amount of makeup she wore.

xXxXx

Qui-Gon paused from his search of the archives. No mention of an HK-47 was found. However, he did find reference to a HK series. Starting at HK-50 and ending at HK-77. All of them were sith assassination models. All of them were designed to kill anyone and anything. The HK-77 was even designed to kill force-sensitives specifically. They looked nearly alike, the only difference being a change in paint colour.

The Jedi master sighed. If the information was correct, then Anakin likely owned a state of the art sith assassin droid. Yet that brought another problem. If the serial numbers were any indication, then HK-47 was older then the HK-50s; which were last seen over 3000 years ago!

"No droid should be able to last that long," the Master muttered. A beeping from his com interrupted his musings.

"The council is done testing Anakin," his apprentice's voice announced. "They want to speak to you now."

"I'll be right there."

xXxXx

Queen Amidala glanced over her shoulder at HK-47. The droid was a royal pain in the rear. It had threatened several important visitors that it felt were threats, Senator Palpatine included. He was now hanging around her room, acting menacing.

"Query: Tell me female meatbag, what is it you wish to accomplish with this visit to the Republic Senate?"

"To stop the Trade Federation's invasion of my planet," the Queen answered, ignoring the meatbag remark. "Why do you want to know? It's not like you can do anything about it."

"Contradiction: I actually have considerable experience with the political system of the Republic. Query: May I inquire as to which senators are opposing action?"

"There's a list on that datapad there," Amidala said, gesturing to a nearby dresser.

HK-47 walked over to the dresser and picked up the datapad. His photoreceptors dimmed as he downloaded the contents. "Statement: Excuse me. I must be going. There is some business that I must attend to."

The Queen didn't say anything as the droid exited the room. She was just glad he was gone.

xXxXx

Qui-gon exited the council chambers of the Jedi Temple. The council had not yet come to a decision on whether or not to train Anakin. The master took a few deep breaths to calm himself, getting angry would not solve anything.

BOOM!!

The hall way was lit up with a burst of orange light, as one of the vehicles outside blew up. Bits of metal rained down from the sky as onlookers gathered around the wreckage.

The Jedi master gazed at the scene. He felt that something important had happened. He just didn't know what.

xXxXx

The next day, the Holonews broadcasted reports of the individual murders of 39 galactic senators.

HK-47 was nowhere to be found.

xXxXx

Queen Amidala stared gloomily out the window. Over the past few days, a grand total of 75 senators had been murdered by a mysterious assassin. To make matters worse, the Supreme Chancellor was caught in a sonic blast that killed him and five other senators. Rumours were that Palpatine was running for Supreme Chancellor, maybe just maybe he would provide the aid her people desperately needed.

"You'sa okay?"

"I am just wondering what to do. My people are suffering, yet the senate does nothing," the Queen answered the gungan who had come up behind her.

"Wesa gungans will not go down. Wesa have the Gungan Grand Army. Wesa warriors, we not go down without a fight."

"A Gungan Grand Army?" the Queen questioned a hint of hope in her voice.

The gungan nodded eagerly. "Yes, it has'sa over twenty thousand gungan warriors."

Amidala nodded to herself, a plan forming in her mind.

BOOM!!!

Another hover car went down in flames. Another senator was murdered.

xXxXx

Anakin was sitting in his hotel room being bored, and when a young child is bored, bad things happen. At the moment, Anakin had hacked into the hotel mainframe and had begun messing with the droids programming. Currently, he had programmed all protocol droids to address all organic lifeforms as meatbags, set the serving droids to deliberately mix clients orders, and managed to lockdown the VIP suites.

There was the sound of the door opening, and Anakin quickly shut down the datapad he was using to slice the system. However, it was only HK-47 standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked. "I thought you were guarding the Queen?"

"Statement: I felt my talents were better suited to other tasks," the assassin droid answered.

"Like what?"

"Statement: I will not go into details. Only to say that the meatbag known as Queen Amidala will have no trouble getting aid to her planet."

"What did you do?" Anakin pressed on, a feeling of unease welling up in the pit of his stomach.

"Statement: I have successfully terminated 143 galactic senators, 85 political aides, 167 security professionals, and 463 bystanders within the period of one standard week. A personal best."

Anakin banged his head against the walls. "You vicious piece of scrap! Why did you do that!? What if you are discovered?"

"Assurance: Fear not Master. I made sure there was absolutely no evidence that might remotely be linked with you."

Anakin just kept banging his head against the wall.

xXxXx

Queen Amidala stood staring out the window of her personal ship. Doubts swimming in her mind. Would the risk she was about to take work out? Qui-gon and Obi-wan and offered their support. Anakin had tagged along, HK-47 following in his wake. Plus, she would have twenty thousand gungan warriors. If the indigenous peoples offered their help. Still, there was a lot that could go wrong. However, she could not stand back and let her people suffer.

xXxXx

The cargo hold of the Naboo cruiser was dark with shadows. Yet those shadows hid the form of HK-47, as he activated the holo-com in his hand. The masked figure of Darth Revan appeared, looking as menacing as he always was.

"Statement: Master, a complication has arisen."

"What sort of complication?" the dark lord asked.

"Query: You are aware of the crisis on Naboo, Master? Statement: the Queen travels there to directly confront the trade federation. You future apprentice travels with her. In such a situation it would be difficult to protect him."

"Yes, I can see how that could complicate things," Revan mussed. "Fear not HK-47, I have a solution in mind..."

"Statement: I have no doubt Master. Your greatness knows no bounds. Signing off."

xXxXx

The cloaked form of Sidious walked along the parapets of his home. His apprentice, Darth Maul walked beside him.

The Zarbrak's red skin was blackened and charred in spots. HK-47's plasma grenade had even burned right through the bone. Only the sith's massive hate and will to live had allowed him to survive the critical burns.

"The queen travels to Naboo," Sidious croaked. "You are to capture her; alive, if possible. Kill the Jedi, they are of no concern. But spare the boy; he will be important in our victory."

"Of course my master," Maul answered. "I will not fail you again."

_Authors Note: I know this chapter is not as long as the previous one. Still I hope you enjoy 4000 Years!_


	4. The Battle for Naboo

**Disclaimer: I do not claim the rights to Star Wars and any related games and books. They are the property of George Lucas**

**Four Thousand**** Years **

Chapter 4: The Battle for Naboo

_"Recitation: Weapon selection is CRITICAL. The next time I see __one more__ idiot attacking a Jedi with a blaster pistol, I'll kill them myself!" --HK-47_

_Over the years__ there have been many trained to kill force users specifically.__ Some, like Atton Rand, developed simple tricks to counter force powers; such as playing cards in your head. Others actually used the force to give them an edge over their opponent._

_Yet some were droids. Droids actually have an advantage over force users. They are not living organisms__, and thus they have no presence in the force. _

_The infamous HK-47 claimed to have killed over 400,000 force sensitive beings. He was said to have become the greatest expert on killing force sensitives to exist; even downloading the contents of thousands of Jedi and Sith holocrons__, just to give him an extra edge against force sensitives_

"It's empty! The gungan city is deserted!" Jar-Jar yelled, as he waded out of the small lake.

"Well, there goes that plan..." Obi-wan muttered.

Jar-jar shook his head frantically. "Nope, when danger comes, gungans go to sacred place! I know the way!"

"Threat: you better not be lying amphibious meatbag, or I will carve the price out of your hide with an oxidized vibroblade."

The gungan gulped and shook his head frantically. "Follow me!"

xXxXx

The Gungan sacred place was deep in the Naboo rainforest. Giant trees coiled their roots around great stone heads. Nervous gungans watched as the group of mismatched humans approached their leader.

"Jar-jar!" boomed Boss Nass. "Why'sa you lead the naboo to this sacred place!?"

"I am Queen Amidala," the Queen said as she stepped forward. "and I have come to negotiate the assistance of your army in..."

"Bah... wesa will not lend our grand army to aid you... Wesa have our own troubles to worry about."

"But..."

"Leave!" the boss roared, gesturing to two gungan riders.

"Your greatness, forgive me," Padme suddenly said stepping forward. "I am Queen Amidala. This woman here is my double."

"What?" Anakin and Obi-wan looked confused at the revelation, Qui-gon looked smug, and HK-47 said, "Statement: I knew it!"

"Hmm..." Boss Nass, looked interested in the sudden change in command. He gestured for the riders to stand down.

"I am sorry for intruding on your sacred lands, but my people need your help." Padme sunk into a bow, the rest of the company, minus HK-47, followed suit. "Please, together we can drive the Trade Federation off our planet."

The Boss looked like he was considering the offer. "Very well! Wesa will help you Queen, to destroy the mech-an-eikes."

Padme let out a breath of relief.

xXxXx

The Gungans rapidly mobilized their armed forces. Beasts were being armoured and saddled up, catapults were being assembled, and troops were being armed with boom balls and personal shields.

"This will be a three pronged attack," Qui-gon explained. "The gungan army will march to Theed and draw the droid army out of the city. Meanwhile, a small group of us will sneak in and capture the Viceroy, and the Naboo fighters will attempt to destroy the droid control ship."

Padme turned to Boss Nass. "You realize that if we go on with this plan, many gungans will be killed."

"We will bravely die for Naboo," the gungan boss stated proudly.

"Well, looks like the plan's in the green," Obi-wan commented. "All good?"

The assembled group nodded in response.

xXxXx

Viceroy Nute Guunray sat in his mobile throne as he listened to a message from a droid commander.

"Viceroy, we have received reports of an army of primitives advancing on the city."

"Send out the army to counter this treat 00M-9," Guunray ordered.

"Roger, roger!"

xXxXx

The gungan captain looked around at his assembled troops, clustered in the small valley. They didn't know this battle was a suicide mission. That they would need a miracle from the gods to win. All the planning he could do would only delay the inevitable. Yet despite that, he felt optimism in his heart, a hope that they could win. All their plans had gone right so far. He turned to his troops. "Activate the shields!"

The mighty mobile shield generators flared to life, just as the first of the droid tanks entered the valley.

xXxXx

The silver Naboo cruiser glided into the palace hanger. A battalion of droids advanced towards the ship; there guns trained on the lowered boarding ramp.

_Clink... clink... clink..._

A small sphere bounced down the ramp and rolled towards the lead battle droid.

"What?"

A giant burst of ion energy exploded from the grenade disabling the entire battalion. HK-47 strode down the ramp, pausing only to give a battle droid a kick in the head. "Observation: Such inferior quality, it is a wonder they even work..."

The rest of the group bounded down the ramp. Pilots scrambled into fighters and took off into space. "Anakin get into a cockpit and stay in there!" Qui-gon ordered. Anakin nodded and climbed into a fighter. R2 let out a beep of rage as a grasping arm picked him up and deposited him in Anakin's fighter.

Suddenly the doors to the power reactor slid open revealing the burnt form of Darth Maul. The two Jedi slung off their bulky outer robes and ignited their lightsabres. The Zarbrak smiled maliciously and ignited both blades of his double-bladed lightsabre. With not a word, the three clashed.

HK-47 watched the group fight their way into the heart of the palace reactor. He could help, he supposed. But, the sith might actually kill the Jedi, which suited him just fine, and if the sith did win. HK-47 had no doubts he could take down the Zarbrak. With the upgrades his master bestowed upon him, he was literally the best assassin droid in the galaxy.

xXxXx

The droid tanks opened fire upon the circular shield generator. Yet, their powerful turbo-lasers were unable to penetrate the shield.

"Cease fire!" 00M-9 ordered. "Bring forth the droid carriers!"

The massive carriers moved into the valley and stopped in front of the tanks. "Activate the droids!"

The gungan captain looked at the massive carriers. He couldn't believe his luck. "FIRE!" he commanded waving his hand forward.

On both sides of the valley, camouflaged gungan artillery lobbed giant balls of bio-electric goo onto the defenceless droid carriers.

xXxXx

Darth Maul cursed his luck as he duelled both Obi-wan and Qui-gon. The shield doors that were supposed to divide the Jedi, allowing them to be slaughtered one by one. Yet here both Jedi were fighting him.

And he was losing.

The Zarbrak growled and parried a strike from Obi-wan and dodge a stab by Qui-gon. It was like the force itself was working against him!

Maul did a force-aided back flip over the two Jedi's heads and landed on the other side of the reactor pit.

"If I'm going to fall to these Jedi weaklings, I'll take them with me!" Maul decided.

xXxXx

Anakin tapped his fingers against the consol of the fighter, bored as hell. R2 suddenly let out a series of alarmed beeps. Anakin looked out of the view screen and saw several battle droids advancing towards his fighter.

"Sithspawn!" the boy swore as he stared at the consol, trying to find the weapons systems. A blaster popped out of R2-D2's head, as the droid shot down several battle droid. Anakin started to panic as he looked at all the unfamiliar buttons. Finally he pressed a button at random. The consol lit up and the fighter went into auto-pilot. "Uh-oh..." he pressed another button. The engines fired up and the fighters took off out of the hanger and into space, following the group of Royal Naboo fighters. Now on the verge of panic, Anakin pressed another button. The targeting system went on. "Well, that's an improvement," Anakin muttered as the fighter closed in on the battle. "Hey, R2! Try to disengage the auto-pilot!"

The astromech droid beeped in response and began messing with the piloting system. Anakin on the other hand, tried to shoot down as many droid fighters as he could.

xXxXx

As the small strike group stormed through the halls of the royal palace. HK-47 saw the small Naboo fighter take off into the atmosphere, and felt the force presence of Anakin along with it. "Profanity: Sithspit!"

"What's wrong with you, droid?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Observation: There is a noticeable increase of temperature in my behaviour core," the droid reported. "Statement: I feel the urge to rip a meatbag apart, limb from limb."

There was the sound of footsteps, and a terrified nemodian staggered into the hall, flanked by a patrol of battle droids. HK-47 shouldered his repeating blaster rifle and pointed it at the droids. "Statement: Perfect timing. I am in the mood for some undiluted carnage."

xXxXx

The boom balls struck the giant droid carriers, taking out entire battalions with one shot. Another volley followed, disabling even more droids before they could be deployed.

"Target the artillery!" 00M-9 ordered. Droid tanks turned around, aiming for the gungan catapults. However, most of the droid carriers had been taken out, and many gungan gunners were aiming for the tanks themselves. The boom balls took down tanks with a single shot causing many of the metal leviathans to fall to the ground before they could squeeze a shot off.

The gungan captain stared at the chaos caused by the gungan artillery on the ridge. It was better than he had hoped for. He raised his hand. "Disengage the shields! CHARGE!"

The shields shut down and the gungan warriors surged forward, attacking the few battalions that of droids that had been successfully deployed. Against all expectations, the gungans were winning.

"Retreat! Retreat!" 00M-9 blared into a comm. "Retreeeaaa...zzzt...zzzt!"

A well aimed boom ball ended the droid commander's transmission.

xXxXx

R2-D2 beeped from his location at the back of Anakin's fighter. "Great, autopilot's off! Thanks R2!" Anakin seized the controls and tried to control the star-fighter. However, Anakin had never actually flown a spacecraft, and flying a fighter was different than piloting a pod-racer. The fighter began to lose control as Anakin tried to direct it. He swerved around droid fighters and dodged fire from stationary cannons. Swinging around to miss fire from a stationary turret, Anakin nearly collided with the droid control ship.

However, he flew straight into the docking bay of the ship. The fighter skidded across the bay in a radiant shower of sparks, decapitating hapless droids who were in the way. Spinning in a complete circle, the fighter skidded to a stop and shut down.

"Sith!" Anakin swore as he flicked several switches. "R2, try and restart the engine!"

Several droids were already advancing on the fighter. As Anakin tried to activate the weapons system. Suddenly the consol flared to life, and the ship rose above the ground. Anakin began firing random shots at the group of advancing droids as the ship turned towards the exit to the bay. However, one of Anakin's wild shot struck a row of fuel tanks lined up and the end of the dock. Anakin watched in horror as the first tank ignited. Without wasting time he threw all caution to the wind and pushed the throttle down. The fighter shot out of the docking bay just ahead of the massive inferno that threatened to end his life.

Explosion after explosion rippled along the length of the droid control ship before the entire construction was engulfed in a bright nova of flames.

The surviving Naboo pilots let out a mighty cheer before turning around and heading back to Naboo.

xXxXx

Padme watched HK-47 set the explosive charge that would open the door to the throne room. She took a look behind her, bits of droids littered the hallway; along with the dismembered remains of a hapless nemodian. HK-47 had displayed exceptional combat skills, and unrivalled brutality, during their trek to the throne room. He had blasted through battle droids, decimated destroyer droids, and had even ripped the unfortunate nemodian apart, limb from limb. The queen did not even want to think about the new coat of red "paint" the HK-47 now sported.

"Exclamation: Stand back meatbags!" HK broadcasted as he backed away from the door. "This is going to be fun!"

xXxXx

Nute Gunray stared in horror as he saw the droid control ship go up in flames. It was over. An army of primitive sentients had just destroyed their droid army and was now marching on the city and now the central control ship had been destroyed by a ragtag group of fighters.

"This is impossible!" the Viceroy exclaimed.

Suddenly, there was a muffled boom from behind the throne room doors. It was followed by another louder boom, and another. Suddenly the throne room door where blown open in an explosion of fire. HK-47 strode right through the blaze, looking as evil and terrifying as he strived to be. The blood covering his plating and the large repeating blaster he carried with him enhanced that appearance tremendously. "Ultimatum: disengage all weapons on your person and put your arms in the air, insectoid meatbags. Failure to comply will result in their forcible removal, a course of action I personally favour."

The Viceroy shakily held his hands in the air, as Padme entered the room, followed by the strike force. "It's over Viceroy," she said coldly.

xXxXx

Lightsabres clashed within the palace reactor, as the sith apprentice struggled to hold the two Jedi at bay. The sabrestaff spun like a windmill as Darth Maul struggled to regain the offensive.

Suddenly, without warning he shoved his hand at Obi-wan. The padawan was caught off guard by the sudden force push and was sent flying through the air into the reactor pit. He just barely managed to grab a sensor jutting out of the pit wall, and save himself from his doom.

Qui-gon started a furious salvo of blows, pushing Maul back step by step. Then, Maul made a mistake. The Jedi Master broke through the Sith's defences and plunged his green blade through Maul's heart.

Qui-gon stared at the Zarbrak for a few minutes, before looking down on the red blade piercing his own heart. Without a word both combatants fell to the durasteel floor.

"NO!" Obi-wan yanked himself up and ran toward his fallen Master. Qui-gon's eyes were open, his face in an expression of quiet shock; a stark contrast to the savage smile of satisfaction that adorned Maul's.

The battle for Naboo was over.

xXxXx

Days after the last of the Trade Federation ships had left Naboo, a great celebration has held in Theed.

Flower petals rained down onto the main street, as victorious gungan warriors marched towards the royal palace. Boss Nass followed the troops, sitting atop a richly decorated fumpset.

Cheers went up from houses, as the people of Naboo celebrated their new freedom and liberty.

xXxXx

That night however, a different atmosphere pervaded Naboo as flames from the funeral pyre consumed the body of Qui-gon Jinn.

"So Darth Bane proclaimed that there would always be two sith, never more, never less," Mace Windu recited. "A Master and an Apprentice."

"But which one was killed?" Yoda interjected. "The Master or the Apprentice?"

The two masters turned back to the fire, the question still ringing in their heads.

xXxXx

On the edge of Naboo space however, a small freighter hung in orbit. It's hull was dented and scratched, only traces of the original white and red paint remained. Time had taken its toll on the vessel.

Yet, not even those who studied history would recognize the vessel as the famed Ebon Hawk.

Inside Darth Revan stood before the central display module; his masked face gazing expectantly at the empty space. "Your battle mediation has grown in power tremendously, Bastila."

"Thank you, Milord," Bastila answered coming up from behind Revan. "Have your received any word from that psycho droid of yours?"

"Not yet," Revan answered. "But be patient. HK-47 has never failed in a mission before."

The projector activated suddenly revealing the form of HK-47. "Statement: Greetings Master. I did not expect you to attend to matters personally."

Revan chuckled lightly. "HK-47 I have found in my many years of experience, if you want something done right, you do it yourself."

"Statement: I have also found that to be true Master. But first, I would like to introduce my comrade in arms, R2-D2. Statement: He has proven his skills in the assassination of twelve different galactic senators, along with assisting me in numerous other missions."

R2 rolled into range of the projectors and gave a few introductory beeps.

"It's a pleasure to meet you R2-D2," Revan said. "How goes the mission HK-47?"

"Statement: your apprentice is alive and intact, Master. In fact, he single-handedly took down the droid control ship; in a outdated Naboo fighter no less. Observation: The battle meditation of your female plaything, no doubt had something to do with it."

"Plaything!?" Bastila interrupted. "Why you psycho piece of junk...!"

"Statement: That seems to be your purpose; to engage in recreation acts of mating with the Master. I cannot think of any greater use you may have. Signing Off."

Revan burst out laughing as the hologram of HK-47 vanished. Leaving behind a hysterical sith lord and his angry consort.

_Authors Note:__ Well... I have just summed up my revised version of the Phantom Menace in three chapters... I hope I wasn't going too fast..._

_Opinions are appreciated, so tell me what I can improve on, what you like about my stories, and what cannon facts I unintentionally messed up on._


	5. Pacifism How Repugnant!

**Disclaimer: I do not claim the rights to Star Wars and any related games and books. They are the property of George Lucas**

**Four Thousand Years **

Chapter 5: Pacifism; How Repugnant!

_There are many droids in existence that are capable of active combat. Some are merely models working on dangerous worlds. But, others are built for the sole purpose of killing. These droid can be divided into two basic categories, war droids and assassination droids. The difference is not in combat capabilities, as one would assume, but in AI._

_War droids have very simple AI and often need to have a central controller to direct them, as new and unique situations often confound them._

_Assassin droids on the other hand, have very advanced AIs. They are capable of operating without any sort of assistance from any sort of operator. Some models have even gone rogue, and now work as bounty hunters or freelance assassins. On advanced models, the AI is so adaptive that the droids pick up a wide verity of skills, after years of use. State-of-the-art models can pick up so many skills, traits, and quirks, that they can masquerade as mechanic droids, protocol droids, and many other types of machines._

_Assassin droids are illegal in the Republic for both obvious reasons and for the fact that the droids tend to go overboard in their attempts to eliminate their targets; as was the case on Dantooine where an assassin droid blew up a building, killing over five thousand people, just to ensure the death of one individual._

"Observation: Master you are not holding the blade right. This style is an aggressive form, similar to that used by the Jedi meatbag Juhani."

Anakin lowered his blade and glared at HK-47 from across the training room. The droid was carrying two blunted training blades and was set in a sith, two sword, lightsabre stance. "Shut up!" the Jedi apprentice spat. "How do you know this stuff anyway?"

"Statement: It has been over 4000 years since my creation. It is inevitable I would have picked up various skills from observation, more than enough to instruct you in the art of killing."

"Oh really," Anakin muttered darkly. "And what is the ultimate goal of such teachings?"

"Answer: To be able to do more with less," HK-47 answered in a smug tone. "Observation: You seem to be exhibiting signs of excess fatigue, Master. Perhaps, it time to power down for the night."

"I'm fine," Anakin growled.

"Contradiction: my biological scanners say otherwise. Unlike me, you are a mere meatbag and thus must power down for an astonishingly long time."

Anakin was about to retort, when the door to the training room slid open with a hiss. Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi stood in the entrance. "Anakin, time to go to bed. You have a meeting with the council tomorrow. They are considering making you a padawan."

"Really!" Anakin exclaimed. "Yes!" He ran out of the training room and down the halls of the Jedi temple at full speed. HK-47 moved to follow him, but was stopped by Obi-wan.

"What were you two doing in there?"

"Statement: I was assisting the Master in the practice of his lightsabre skills."

"You know lightsabre techniques?" Obi-wan questioned, clearly suspicious.

"Statement: Several of my previous masters were force sensitive. It is inevitable that I would have picked up their fighting techniques. Request: Remove yourself from my path immediately, or I will do it for you."

Obi-wan stepped to the side and allowed HK-47 to stalk past him into the hallway. The Jedi Knight watched the droid as it followed Anakin. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but there was something _wrong _about HK-47. He had an ominous feeling that the droid was just itching to shoot him in the back.

xXxXx

"And now, I would like to welcome Anakin Skywalker as a new Padawan of the Jedi Order!" Mace Windu announced as he held out his hand for Anakin to shake. The new Padawan took the hand and shook it eagerly.

The surrounding Jedi Masters clapped politely. As Anakin beamed with pride. HK-47 stood off in the shadows of the room, his red receptors glowing evilly as he studied the Jedi Masters, thinking of different ways to kill them.

He missed the suspicious glance Yoda was casting him.

xXxXx

Later that night the council gathered in secret; each member sitting in the individual chair, many wondering why they were summoned.

"I am curious as to why you summoned us at this time Master Yoda," one of the councillors asked after a moment of silence.

"Concerning Skywalker, this meeting does," Yoda answered cryptically. "More specifically his droid. A disturbance in the force, I feel around it."

"How come the boy was allowed to keep it?" another Master inquired. "Jedi are not supposed to have possessions."

"The droid claimed its programming forbid it from abandoning its owner," Mace Windu answered.

"Did it say what its function was?"

"It's bodyguard supposedly."

"Are you sure about that? I've never known a bodyguard droid to be so vicious."

"The older models sometimes develop traits like that, though."

"Maybe we should just scrap it, just to be safe."

The council continued to mutter amongst themselves, until Yoda interrupted them by banging his staff on the floor. "Know enough, we do not. Consult the archives, we will."

"I know a mechanic here," another councillor piped up. "Perhaps he could have a look at it."

Yoda nodded to himself. "Work, that will."

xXxXx

Meanwhile, two figures moved around the empty archives.

"Statement: It is good you were able to assist me in this mission." HK-47 stated as he stalked between the shelves. R2-D2 let out a series of beeps. "Statement: The Jedi council is having a secret mission right now. No one is here to discover us."

They approached a terminal and R2 immediately plugged himself in to the system. The tool spun around for a few minutes before R2 stopped and let out a few beeps. "Query: What do you mean voice-locked?" R2 beeped again. "Statement: Voice locks can be fooled." The droid's voice suddenly changed, taking on the exact tone and sound as Mace Windu. "Jedi Master Mace Windu requesting to alter the Jedi Archives."

R2 let out an appreciative beep and got back to work he then paused and sounded a few more beeps. "Commentary: Delete all mention of me and any HK droids. Amendment: Delete the security holovids as well." R2 spun his slicer around a few more times and beeped in response. "Commentary: That will be all. Statement: It would be advisable to leave the area immediately. Jedi have a talent for sensing trouble before it happens."

The two droids vacated the area, at the exact moment the Jedi Council wrapped up their meeting. The Jedi would never know that their archives were tampered by two droids.

xXxXx

"Padawan Anakin."

Anakin and HK-47 turned around to see Yoda standing behind them. "Yes Master Yoda, what is it?"

"We would like to see your droid, Padawan," Yoda stated.

"What did he do?"

Yoda chuckled. "Nothing as of yet. Concerns, the council has about your droid. Take him to a mechanic we will."

"Objection: I will not allow myself to be serviced by an inferior excuse for a mechanic."

"Shut up," Anakin snapped. He turned back to Yoda. "I'll get him back won't I?"

Yoda nodded. "If nothing wrong, we find."

"Fine," Anakin grumbled. "HK-47, go with Yoda."

"Resignation: Very well, Master. I will endure this barbaric torment." The assassin droid tromped after Yoda. The gigantic droid looking out of place next to the diminutive Jedi.

"Ah, what's the worst that could happen to him?" Anakin shrugged.

xXxXx

"Exclamation: What are you doing!? REMOVE THE ARC-WRENCH! REMOVE THE ARC-WRENCH!... medic!"

"Well, I'd say that this droid is a custom model," the mechanic said through the comm.-link with Yoda. "I found parts from at least five different machines in his motivators alone."

"What about his programming?" Yoda asked. "Find out about his functions, did you?"

"The droid is definitely a combat model. It says it is for bodyguarding, but I haven't been able to access the inner functions."

"Why not?"

"There's a security circuit protecting the core and inner controls. A standard precaution on guard droids to prevent tampering."

"YOU'VE SHORTED OUT AN ACTUATOR! AHHHHH! I'M POKING MY OWN EYE!" HK-47 screamed from the background.

"What about his personality. Vicious, the droid is."

"Well, combat models sometimes get those quirks. Since I don't know the override code for the circuit, I can't wipe the memory. But I can install a pacifist package."

"Pacifist Package?"

"Yeah, they are pre-programmed override personalities for droids. A pacifist package will get rid of any viciousness in the droids personality."

"Do that," Yoda commanded.

"Sure," the mechanic shrugged. "I was getting sick of the comments about my mechanical skills."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T TOUCH THAT!! AHHHHHHH!"

xXxXx

"Statement: Master, I have returned."

Anakin blinked sleepily and looked at the menacing form of HK-47 looming over him. "You're back," he mumbled. "How was the mechanic?"

"Statement: His mechanical talent was lacking, Master."

"I'm surprised, usually you would be out for blood by now," the Padawan commented, still shaking the sleep from his mind.

"Commentary: Oh Master, I would never wish harm on sentient meatbag. I exist only to serve, and to learn how to serve meatbags."

"Huh?"

"Musing: I think I would like to learn a new language, or to watch an informative holovid."

"Are you feeling okay?" Anakin asked cautiously.

"Statement: I am fulfilling my primary function which is to facilitate communication between species and to put an end to hostilities. Of course I am alright! Why wouldn't I be? I respect all life. All life is connected and should be nurtured!"

"HK-47 I'm just going to do some maintenance. Stand still." Anakin reached under his bed and pulled out his tool kit.

"Exclamation: Master! What are you doing?!"

xXxXx

"There!" Anakin put his hydrospanner away. "The mechanic put some kind of override program in you."

"Commentary: Thank you Master. One more minute and I would have succumbed completely to peace and pacifism. How repugnant." The droid reached under Anakin's bed and pulled out his heavy blaster. "Statement: Excuse me Master, I must be leaving your presence for a few hours." He jammed a supercharged power cell into the rifle. "Promise: A meatbag is going to pay."

_**Authors Note:**__ This is just a short chapter I did mostly for fun._

_But, of course, HK-47 is not the most subtle droid in existence. Anyone would have to be pretty oblivious not to get suspicious of HK-47._


	6. The Assasins

**Disclaimer: I do not claim the rights to Star Wars and any related games and books. They are the property of George Lucas**

**Four Thousand Years **

Chapter 6: The Assassins

_Droid armies have several advantages over conventional volunteer armies. First, massive numbers of combat droids can be built; allowing droid armies to quickly replace looses and overwhelm opponents. Secondly, droids are fearless, perfectly loyal, and can operate in conditions that would kill most organics. _

_Droid armies have one critical flaw however. They follow orders EXACTLY, and are unable to modify orders to changing or unique situations. As was the case on Ketea III; where a droid army was annihilated, because it ignored several defensive turrets disguised as automated fire extinguishers. The droids did not even respond when the turrets activated and fired on them._

_Recently cloning technology has advanced to the level where clone armies are a definite reality. Though clone armies cannot be produced as fast or as cheaply as droids, they can adapt to new situations and learn from experiences in a way droids cannot. _

_The planet of Kamino is the current leader in cloning technology and soon clone armies may replace volunteer armies._

Darth Revan stared out the glass window of the Star Forge. A massive black orb the size of a small moon hung in space above the blue homeworld of the Rakata.

"Milord, is it necessary to destroy the Star Forge?"

Revan turned around to see Bastila walking towards him; her black robe clinging tightly to her ageless body.

"Yes. I never intended to keep the Star Forge. Consider what happened to the Rakata, how they lost all connection to the force. I believe the Star Forge literally sucked the force out of them. That's why I have put the last thousand years into making our new headquarters."

Bastila nodded to herself. "Of course. But as you said, it took a thousand years for even the Star Forge to complete our new base of operations. Is such a project really necessary?"

Revan chuckled behind his mask. "Yes. Aside from being completely self sufficient, this new base is completely mobile, and it sends a message of power to our opponents and potential allies. While it cannot match the production capabilities of the Star Forge, it more then makes up for it in sheer versatility. Soon we will be ready to move beyond the Star Forge, and nothing will stop us from ultimately achieving our goal!"

xXxXx

Anakin's eyes snapped open; the remnants of the vision dancing across his eyes. "_What in the force's name was that?"_

"Anakin!" Anakin's head snapped towards the door. Obi-wan stood there leaning against the door frame, HK-47 towering over him. "We need to go; Senator Amidala is waiting for us!"

Anakin nodded and got up from his bed. He would worry about strange dreams later…

xXxXx

"Anakin are you sure about this? I know he is your droid, but can we really trust him around the senator?" Obi-wan asked uneasily as they waited outside the senator's room for any assassins to appear, he didn't trust HK-47 at all.

"No," Anakin responded bluntly. "But I threatened to turn him into a household cleaning unit if he didn't behave."

Inside, R2-D2's scanner swept back and forth across the room and over the form of the sleeping senator. HK-47 stood hidden in a corner, his photoreceptors dimmed to hide his presence, and his blaster rifle charged. Though his master had ordered that the senator not be harmed; he said nothing of what state any assassin had to be in…

xXxXx

The assassin scaled the walls of the apartment complex with ease. Coming to the window of the senator's apartment, he scanned inside. He knew the two Jedi were waiting outside, but he wasn't planning on going inside. He pressed a tube to the window and watched as the attachment on the end cut through the glass. _"Too easy." _ Then he looked up and noticed what he thought was a protocol droid pointing at him. It had what looked like a rocket launcher attached to its arm… _"Sithspawn!" _he leapt back from the window, just as a plasma rocket hit it. The burning plasma melted the glass and sent a jet of white hot flames shooting into the Corescent sky.

"Statement: Master, the meatbag is getting away. We must pursue it!" was all he heard the droid say as he ran for the hovercar he had saved for a quick getaway. He started up the engines and shot off into the nightscape.

BOOM!!

A rocket exploded close to his hover car, nearly sending it into a building. He looked in the direction the rocket came from to see the Jedi chasing him in another hovercar. The droid was sitting in the backseat, holding what looked like the mother of all repeating blasters. "Shit," he swore as he pulled the hovercar into one of the shadier areas of the Galactic Capital. As soon as he had lost sight of the Jedi he ditched the car and entered a crowded cantina. He was quickly lost in the crowd of various humans and aliens.

xXxXx

Obi-wan sat down at the bar within the crowded cantina; looking for a trace of th4e bounty hunter that had attempted to kill senator Amidala.

"Hey buddy, wanna buy some deathsticks?"

Obi-wan looked over at the alien sitting beside him. "You do not want to sell me deathsticks."

"I do not want to sell you deathsticks."

"You will go home and rebuild your life."

"I will go home and rebuild my life."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his target duck out of the cantina, followed by a shout of alarm. The jedi rushed outside to see Anakin and HK-47 standing in front of the assassin. HK-47 was gripping the hunter around the throat and holding him at least a foot off the ground.

"Ultimatum: Inform the master of who has posted the bounty, meatbag!"

"I don't know…" the assassin choked out grasping at HK's grip.

"Observation: The meatbag is being uncooperative. Shall I rip his legs off?"

"Yes," Anakin answered.

"ANAKIN!"

"It was a bounty hunter!" the assassin choked out.

"What was his name?" Obi-wan pressed.

"His name was… ack!" A metal dart pierced the assassin's neck, and his corpse shrived in seconds. The two Jedi spun around to see a shadowed figure blast off into the night.

"Damnit!" Anakin swore. Obi-wan bent over and pulled the dart out of the shrivelled flesh of the assassin. "What in the force's name is this…?"

"Observation: That is Kaminoian Sabre Dart," HK-47 piped up. "An extreme effective poison dart originating from Kamino."

"Kamino?" Obi-wan asked.

"Recitation: Kamino: an oceanic planet along the Outer Rim. Inhabited by a species of long limbed meatbags. The planet is known for its specialization in cloning technology."

"And how do you know this?" Obi-wan inquired.

"Statement: I am programmed with the knowledge and use of over 1 million weapons types."

Obi-wan just cast HK-47 a suspicious look.

xXxXx

"A bounty hunter you say?"

Yoda gazed at the two jedi before him.

"Yes, we have a potential lead on the planet of Kamino," Obi-wan explained. "With your permission, we would like to investigate it."

"Permission you have," Yoda replied. "Disturbing, this is."

"However," Mace Windu interjected. "You are still on assignment to protect Senator Amidala. Your apprentice will accompany her to Naboo."

"Of course." Both Obi-wan and Anakin bowed before leaving the room.

xXxXx

"Master," Anakin said, as soon as they had exited the room. "I'd like you to take HK-47 with you."

"Why?" Obi-wan asked. It was no mystery he was suspicious of HK-47.

"I can't take him with me," Anakin explained. "He attracts too much attention." Obi-wan couldn't argue with that. "Besides, the extra fire-power should help you right?"

"Anakin, taking your droid with me is just asking for things to go wrong," Obi-wan protested.

"And leaving him unsupervised in the Order is?"

"Good point."

"Objection: Master, why must I travel all the way to Kamino with this meatbag? He flies like shryke with one wing."

Obi-wan nearly jumped a foot in the air. HK-47 had a way of sneaking up behind people and scaring the hell out of them. It was especially surprising for Jedi, who were used to knowing when someone was behind them.

"Yes, you will go with him, and you will not kill him." Anakin reported.

"Query: may I maim him instead? His repair skill are dismal."

"NO!"

"Profanity: Sithspawn!" HK-47 flipped Obi-wan an obscene hand gesture.

_**Authors Note: **_Wow, been a while since I updated any of my stories. Hope you enjoyed this new, abit brief chapter of 2000 years.


End file.
